


Till We Find Our Place

by icandrawamoth



Series: YOI Polyship Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Short, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuri is sitting on Victor and Yuuri's couch, legs drawn up to his chest, arms tight around them, face buried in his knees. Only his eyes are visible: dull and staring. He hasn't moved since he showed up unannounced and wordless at their door, hands shoved in his pockets, gaze downcast, and sat down when they unhesitatingly let him in.





	Till We Find Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Polyship Week day four prompt "hurt/comfort."

Yuri is sitting on Victor and Yuuri's couch, legs drawn up to his chest, arms tight around them, face buried in his knees. Only his eyes are visible: dull and staring. He hasn't moved since he showed up unannounced and wordless at their door, hands shoved in his pockets, gaze downcast, and sat down when they unhesitatingly let him in.

Standing in the doorway to the living room, the older men share a concerned look before nodding and moving apart with purpose. It's always unsettling, but this isn't the first time this has happened, and they've developed a system to deal with it. Victor goes for the linen closet as Yuuri slips into the kitchen, and they meet again back in the living room.

Victor holds up the fuzzy purple blanket he's retrieved, and when Yuri doesn't object, wraps it around his shoulders. A minute later, Yuuri appears with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and hands it to their visitor. Yuri takes it, raising his head just enough to take a silent sip. Victor and Yuuri sit down on either side of him, giving him the space he needs but staying nearby.

“Does Yakov know you're here?” Victor asks after awhile.

Yuri's face resolves itself into a glare. “He's far too busy having a screaming match with Lilia to care about me.”

That's what Yuuri had suspected. Yuri's coaches work together wonderfully in a professional capacity, but with their personal history, they can get into the worst arguments at home. It had taken a long time to work it out of him, but it's one of few things that genuinely upsets the teenager, the way these confrontations come too close to what he dealt with between his own parents as a child.

“I'll text him,” Victor says gently. “Let him know you're staying here tonight.”

“Whatever.” Yuri brings the mug to his mouth again.

Yuuri watches Victor's fingers tap across his phone screen, then looks back to the blond. “Should we put on a movie?” he suggests.

“Whatever,” Yuri says again. He's warming his hands on the mug now, eyes darting around the room as if he doesn't know where to settle them. He comes here when he's upset for a reason, but it still takes time for him to get comfortable.

Yuuri goes to the shelf and holds up _The Lion King_. Yuri shrugs as if he doesn't really care, but Yuuri can see his eyes lighten just a bit – it's his favorite. Yuuri starts the movie and and returns to the couch. He and Victor move just a little closer to Yuri on either side, and he doesn't complain.

By the time newborn Simba appears for the first time, the boy starting to relax, feet dropped to the floor. When Mufasa dies, he's leaning against Victor, and one hand reaches out to find Yuuri's. He falls asleep halfway through, head in Victor's lap as the older man runs his fingers through his hair, fingers still twined with Yuuri's. The older men smile at each other over him, their job done. Yuri is theirs to take care of, and he'll never be a burden.


End file.
